heart of fire
by The Master Of Stories
Summary: a young human, finds a non human friend that will turn his life into a caos, follow him as he discovers his past, and from were he is
1. Chapter 1

**Hello**** readers of fan fiction, this is my first legend of spyro fanfic, so I hope you like this story, so let your reviews of what you think about story but no flames, I'm new on this.**

**Chapter 1: **joined destiny

_This is the story of a young boy, that one day encounters a friend that changed his life completely._

It was morning in a little city of the United States, everything was silent until a loud sound of a clock sounded in a little house.

"oh nuts, I'm late, I'm late, my teacher is going to kill me, I don`t understand why my clock sounded late, I need to run faster" a young boy said running out of his house, his hair was long, and he was dressed with a dark blue shirt with long sleeves and dark blue pants, the of some minutes of running he was going directly to a river

"I have no time for this" so he jumped as high he could to get to the other side, but then he was going directly to a construction site

"you must be kidding me" he continued running to the construction site evading the beams and jumping the holes and when he was finally going to get the school, the guard was closing the gates

"oh no, you won`t" he said jumping the gate, and running to his class and when he finally entered his class

"you are late James" his teacher said "now stay outside"

"yes sir" James said going outside

"next time you will think twice before coming late" the teacher said closing the door

"this is the third time I stay out of class" James said sitting on the floor

"so you came late too" a girl said sitting at his side, she was dressed with a white, long sleeves shirt, and a dark blue skirt

"huh, Susan you came late to" James said

"yeah, but it`s not my fault" Susan said

"what happened" James asked

"my chauffer stayed asleep" Susan said

"and why are you here" James asked

"well, he didn`t believe me" Susan said

"that's bad, know we must work at the end of classes" James said

"that's not so bad" Susan said

"yeah right that teacher hates me, he will probably put us a lot of work" James said

_at the end_

"now Susan write fifty times, I will not come late to classes" the teacher said

"okay" Susan accepted starting to work

"now James you will write the same but one hundred times" the teacher said

"what, why one hundred" James alleged

"you are right, do it two hundreds" the teacher said

"I must learn to shut up my mouth" James said starting to work

"great see you when you finish your work" the teacher said leaving the class

"see that teacher hates me" James said

"is not so bad, now we must finish our work" Susan said

"okay" James accepted, then James say that the clouds started to swirl around a specific point then the light in the classroom started to blink, then a light earth quake shaken the school

"students go out" the teacher said entering the class

"what, what`s happening" Susan asked

"an earthquake, go out" the teacher said

"what about the punishment" James asked

"just go home" the teacher said

_outside the school_

"what caused that earthquake" Susan asked

"I have no ideas, but you must go Susan and take care, another earthquake can hit the city" James said, but then three boys from his age came from behind and pushed him

"he you dumb, why are you talking to my girlfriend" the big one said

"I'm not your girlfriend, jack" Susan said

"shut up, I will take care of this twerp" jack said but James jumped over him and started to run

"see you later Susan" James said

"come on, let's show him a lesson" jack said to his friends

James was followed by jack and his friend but then the lights of the street exploded, and some second later the ground shacked with more intensity than the last time, so James ran to a construction site to look for shelter but then the earth shacked again making some beams to fall to the ground blocking the way

"oh nuts, I'm trapped" James said

"now is time to show you a lesson" jack said but then, a loud nose came from the skies, and then a vortex appeared, and something came from it and felled to the ground

"what is that, I'm out of here" jack said escaping followed by his friends

"what the heck is that" James said getting near the object, when he was near he saw it was something that he never saw before a dark purple dragon

"that`s, a dragon, but that's impossible" James said extending his hand to touch her, when he touched her head she started to awake, and when she looked James, she pounced over him, letting him immobile

"what or who are you, and what you did to spyro" cynder asked

"who" James asked

"spyro, my friend" cynder said

"I don`t know who is spyro, really" James said

"really, so you don`t work for malefor" cynder said

"I don`t know who is malefor either" James said

"oh I'm so sorry" cynder said letting him, then some sirens sounded from behind

"oh nuts is the police, we must run" James said

"what`s the police" cynder asked

"people that will take you if they find you here, now let's run" James said

"we don`t need to run, hop on my back" cynder said, so jack sat on cynder back "hold tight"

"why do I need to hold tiiiiiiiigggggghhhhht" James screamed, while cynder started to fly "this is insane"

"oh come on is not so bad, by the way I'm cynder" cynder said

"James, nice to meet you" James said hugging cynder`s neck

"hey, not so tight, you are shocking me" cynder said

"I'm not used to fly on dragons" James said

"okay, a will let you down on that place" cynder said going down on a roof

"finally, land sweet land" James said kissing the floor

"okay James, I have some questions, what are you, and were am I" cynder asked

"I'm a human, and you are on the human world" James said "now is my turn, who is spyro and what gender are you"

"spyro is my best friend, and I'm female, don`t you notice the feminine voice" cynder said

"uh, well" James started but cynder slapped him

"okay now what should I do, I have no home here" cynder said

"cynder, you must know when you came, you scared three idiots that wanted to hurt me so I owe you one, so in repay you can stay with me until you can find a place to stay" James said rubbing the back of his head

"really, I can stay in your cave, and while I'm with you I will learn more of humans" cynder said

"well is not actually a cave, but yes you can stay" James said

_James` house_

"wow, I have never seen this kind of cave" cynder said

"I already told you is not a cave, let`s go in" James said opening the door, and looking inside "excellent my mother is not here, you can come in"

"this cave is really weird, is painted, and has strange things everywhere" cynder said looking around

"come on cynder, let`s go to my room" James said guiding her

"this place is smaller, but really beautiful" cynder said looking James room that was decorated with dragon images, and some paintings of the sky

"you can sleep here" James said showing a huge wardrobe were his shirts formed a mountain of cloth

"wow is really soft" cynder said laying there

"and my mother says is bad to accumulate my cloth on the floor" James said laying on his bed

"hey James what is that cage there" cynder said pointing the TV

"it`s called TV, is where you can see people acting, or showing something happening in other places" James said turning the TV

"wow, is really awesome, wait, James can you see what I see" cynder said looking to the news on the construction site

"what the reporter, that's nothing weird" James said looking to cynder

"no you dumb, the huge golem" cynder said

"what a golem….." James started but then his eyes turned red and with the pupil of a dragon "what now I can see it"

"stay here, I will take care of it" cynder said flying through the window of James` room

"wait cynder, let me go with you" James said but cynder left, so James ran out of his house to the construction site to all speed

_the construction site_

"okay you golem, is time for you to leave" cynder said using poison breath but didn`t do anything, so the golem punched her to the ground and when she was about to be crushed, but then came between her and the golem fist, it was James, and he was doing the impossible, he stopped the fist of the golem with his hands "James, how can you do that"

"I don`t know either, but it doesn`t matters me" James said while his hands transformed into dragon claws "this is new"

"James beware" cynder said, while the golem tried to punch them again, but James took cynder out of the golems` way

"cynder are you okay" James asked

"yes, but I feel a pain of my left wing" cynder said, then James looked the golem and jumped

James punched the golems` face and then he kicked him, when the golem stepped back and James felled to the floor he started to run and the he jumped very high in the air, and when he was going to fell to punch the golem his fist turned into fire, and when he punched the golem the fire exploded hurting the golem even more making the golem to disappear in a black smoke

"James that was awesome, and what was that" cynder asked walking to James

"I don`t know" James said looking to his dragon claw that transformed again into a human hand

"I think, that`s one of the legendary dragon techniques" cynder said

"really, then I will call this technique, the dragon fist" James said lifting his fist to the air

"not a bad name" cynder said "but I think we must return to your cave"

"I told you is not a cave" James said

"Whatever" cynder said starting to walk but they were stopped when a scroll appeared in front of them, so James took it and opened it " you like to touch thinks you don`t know right"

"it`s because I don`t fear to the unknown, hey cynder look at this" James said reading the scroll "the dragon fist, capable to create a huge explosion of fire to its enemy"

"so that scroll talks about the dragon techniques" cynder said

"yes, and I think this scroll reveals more techniques, as long I can control the present technique" James said _"so the dragon fist is not finished yet"_

"hey James you know thanks for saving me, I think you don`t owe me anything" cynder said

"are you kidding me, cynder I think this is the beginning of a great friendship" James said hugging cynder, while they walk to James` home

**So that's the end of my first spyro fan fic, and I hope you like the first chapter because I will be writing more, so let your reviews and tell me what you think.**

**On the next chapter**

**James: now that cynder is with me she have turned my life a little bit interesting, well she have turned it into a hell, she followed me to the school and now I must hide her from everyone, and two stupid gremlins appeared in the school, and know I must stop them, cynder you are dead when we get to home, roar dragon punch**

**Cynder: don`t miss next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome ****to the second chapter of this epic story I hope you like it, and I also thanks serenity in Virginia for the help he is giving me****, so the reviews this story gets ****are for you too friend, thanks again**

**Chapter 2: school problems**

The sun started to shine, and the clock of James didn`t woke him up again so a woman entered his room with a bucket of water and threw it to him.

"Huh, what, mom why you did that" James said.

"You are late again lazy boy" James` mom said.

"What not again, I will be late" James said taking the wet clothes and dressing while his mother went out the room.

"Hey James did your mother already left" Cynder asked coming out of the wardrobe.

"Yes, but stay in there" James said since he was still dressing.

"Hey James let me go out" cynder said trying to open the door until she opened it and landed over James.

"Cynder get of me I need to leave" James said taking his school back.

"I can take you to the school" Cynder said.

"Really, but it will be weird my friends see me over a dragon" James said imagining the scene.

"Don`t worry I will take you there and then I can return" cynder said opening the window.

"Okay, but return and hide" James said.

"Yeah, yeah" cynder pushed James out of the window and then jumping to catch James in the air.

"I forgot I hate this" James said while cynder flied to all her speed.

"Oh come on it is not so bad" cynder said making a back flip on the air.

"Cynder hurry up, I will be late" James said while cynder was approaching to the school. "Okay cynder see that window, go to all your speed"

"But I will crash with the build" Cynder said looking James.

"Just change you direction at the last moment, while I jump to enter through the window" James said standing up and when cynder changed her direction he jumped and landed inside the building. "Thanks Cynder, now go home"

"Okay see you later" Cynder said flying home.

"Now I must run to the classroom" James said running to the classroom, and he entered just in time and sat on his place exhaling.

_some minutes later_

"Okay, class is time to start and I see James will came late again" the teacher said.

"That's not true" James said while he was sitting on his chair.

"But…but…how, you always come late" the teacher said open mouth.

"I decided to come early" James said.

"Great, well let's start the class" the teacher said standing strait.

"I won you this time" James said taking his books.

_on the school cafeteria_

A vortex started to create on the kitchen, and two gremlins appeared from it.

"He…he, look brother anew world we can conquer" one gremlin said.

"Yeah, we should destroy this place first" the second gremlin said.

_James` house_

Cynder was sleeping quietly over the mountain of clothes of James, but then she woke up sensing something wrong.

"I can sense two gremlins, near the school of James, I must go and investigate" Cynder said opening the window and jumping flying to James school.

_James` school_

"Ugh, I know I came early, but I need to accept that school is boring" James said.

"James don`t you dare to sleep" the teacher said writing on the board.

"Yes teacher…" James said but stopped when he looked six familiar horns that passed by the window of the door. _"Please tell me that was not cynder"_

"James do you need something" the teacher said.

"Yes, I need to go to the bathroom" James said.

"Okay go, but come back fast" the teacher said pointing the door.

"Thanks" James said running out of the class room.

James started to look for cynder everywhere, first he went to the football field, but she was not there, then he returned The School and started to open every door until he opened the girl's restroom door and every girl threw him toilet paper letting him under a mountain of toilet paper.

"This, can`t be happening me" James said, and then he stood up and walked to his classroom.

"James, what are you doing here, it`s time for your physical education class.

"Oh thanks" James said leaving to the lockers to change of clothes.

_the school field_

"Okay, you girls is time for you to run twenty laps around the field, and it's a race. The one that walk will do fifty pushups" the P.E. teacher said.

So all the students started to run around the field everyone finished the first ten laps but then almost everyone was tired, except for James who was still running.

"*pant* *pant* how can James still running" a short, brown haired boy said.

"He is not even tired" a boy with short and black hair said.

"That it James, now I see why I chose you for football, soccer, and athletics" the P.E. teacher said.

"Thanks sir" James said still running, but then the tractor of the school became crazy and started to follow the students.

"What the hell, everyone run out of the way" the P.E. teacher said.

"What the tractor, I will get in charge of this" James said jumping over the tractor and landing on it. "let's try this, or this, but what the controls doesn`t answers"

"James beware" Susan said to him.

"Yes" James said jumping of the tractor. "hey you, over here" James said to the tractor and running behind the school, but when the tractor followed James were no one could see them.

DRAGON FIST

James punched the tractor but his dragon fist wasn`t enough, he was just stopping the tractor, but then James jumped back and the tractor tried to rush him, so James tried his dragon fist again, but this time the tractor just stopped there.

"What….what happened" James asked himself.

"James, holy machines, what happened here" the P.E teacher said.

"I….I can explain it" James said waving his hands.

"You did it James, do you want to go to the wrestling tryouts" the P.E teacher said.

"No thanks" James said walking to the school.

_boy`s lockers_  
>"James, that was awesome, you are great athlete" the boy with brown hair said.<p>

"Thanks, but I think it is just luck" James said closing his locker, and looking Cynder that was walking through the hall.

"Cynder, what are you doing here" James asked. "I told you to stay at home"

"Sorry is that I sensed two gremlins here, and I thought you will need some help" Cynder said.

"Okay, I appreciate that, but my friends can`t see you here" James said.

"Hey James, with who are you talking" a friend of James said appearing from behind.

"With no one" James said trying to hide Cynder.

"And who is the girl behind you" his friend said pointing to a girl from James' age, with black hair with a purple strip on it, with blue eyes, dressed with a dark purple skirt and vest and a light purple shirt, and silver necklace and bracelet.

"Oh, well she...she is my" James started but he was too nervous.

"I'm Cynder, his cousin, nice to meet you" Cynder said.

"Nice to meet you too, see you later James" James` friend said leaving them.

"Cynder didn`t knew you could transform into a human" James said.

"well, is one ability that only expert dragons can have" cynder said giving him a wink, but then a huge robot appeared from nowhere, it was having the body of the tractor, the legs made of automobiles the arms of the dodge ball machine and the head of a computer.

"What is that" both cynder and James said while the robot aimed them, but they dodged.

"Hey James what are you waiting for, transform into a dragon" Cynder said.

"I don`t know how to transform" James said evading the rain of balls.

"Do something" Cynder said.

"And what about you, you are a dragon too" James said.

"When I transform one time I must wait to transform again" Cynder said dodging a ball. "And when I'm in this form I'm not to my full potential"

"At least try something" James said.

"Okay, POISON BREATH" Cynder tried to exhale poison but it didn`t damaged the robot.

"It is a robot, the poison will do nothing to him" James said.

"Oh well then" Cynder was about to try something else but the robot was about to hit her so that woke up James inner dragon.

"Activate, burning stage" James said transforming his eyes and hands into dragon eyes and claws, and then he jumped and saved Cynder.

"How you did that" Cynder asked.

"I think looking you in danger helped my" James said looking to his claws. "Now I will take care of him"

James said dodging the ball, but still it was difficult to get near the robot, so he decided to fight fire with fire, he grabbed a ball threw to the head of the robot doing nothing then he grabbed another and threw it to the tractor revealing a control room were the gremlins were controlling the robot, so James was knowing where to aim now, so he grabbed another ball and threw it to one gremlin but they were protected by a magical shield.

"Ha, you can`t touch us" one gremlin said.

"We mixed technology with magic" the other said.

"Really, other magical thing you have" James said.

"Yes, this" both gremlins said throwing a ball surrounded with dark energy

"Ah nuts" James said while the ball hit him.

The gremlins tried to hit him again with a dark ball, but this time James kicked it and return it to the gremlins, but then the gremlins opened a compartment with a canon, but this time they shot a canon ball so James dodge it, but they threw another but James used it to get near them and hit them.

DRAGON FIST

But both the attack of James and a canon ball of the gremlins clashed, by the look of it, James was losing the struggle, the canon ball was about to hit him but then.

"James you can do it, show him what you can do" Cynder said

"_She is right, I can do it" _James thought gaining more strength.

ROAR DRAGON FIST

James said then an explosion of fire in form of a dragon fist appeared from his attack.

"Yes, he finally dominated the technique" Cynder said

"so that`s the real power of the dragon fist" James said

Now that James finally controls the technique he approached the gremlin`s robot, and used his dragon fist burning it, but then Susan appeared from a room, and when she saw James fighting with a giant robot she fainted, but cynder came and grabbed her, but the gremlins took out two canons more and aimed the three to Susan and cynder, they shoot three fire cannon balls and it mid air they fused and transformed into a huge fire ball, but James came between the fire ball and the girls, and at the last moment his hands were surrounded by a red orange energy then he extended his arms and two dragon claws appeared in front of him that stopped the fire ball, and then the fire ball was in James claws so he threw the ball against the gremlins a so both disappeared in a black smoke.

"What technique was that" cynder asked

"I don`t know, wait the scroll, I have it here" James said taking the scroll, and when he was going to read it the dragon fist disappeared and another technique appeared, the dragon claws

"Dragon claws, capable to stop any attack and use it as a counter attack" James read

"And now you must take care of a new technique" Cynder said.

"it`s awesome, a new technique" James said.

"Uh James I think we must take your friend to her house" Cynder said letting Susan so James could pick her.

"Oh yes lets go Cynder" James said picking up Susan.

"James, I don`t have wing anymore" Cynder said.

"oh sorry, well let`s walk" James said going out of the school followed by Cynder.

_Susan's house_

"Ugh, what happened" Susan said waking up.

"Susan, my girl, you woke up" Susan`s mom said hugging her.

"What happened" Susan asked.

"I don`t know, I just found you sleeping outside of the door" Susan`s mother said.

"I got the weirdest dream ever, I dream James was fighting a robot" Susan said.

"It was just a dream Susan, now sleep" Susan`s mother said turning off the light, while James and Cynder were looking the scene from the outside from a roof.

"well she will be okay, let`s go home Cynder" James said standing and jumping off the roof.

"Okay" Cynder still in her human form said doing the same.

"You know Cynder, can you stay like that in front of the humans" James said walking.

"Yes, but when we need to fight I will transform into a dragon again" Cynder said following him.

_James` house_

"What, you want her to stay with us" James` mom said while looking to Cynder.

"Yes, she doesn`t have any place where to stay can she stay here" James said.

"Okay, but she is just you friend right" James` mom said.

"Yes she is just my friend" James said.

"Thanks miss, I promise you I will help you in what you need" Cynder said.

"Thanks, well you can sleep in the guest room that is next to James`" James' mom said.

"Thanks and good night" Cynder said going upstairs.

"*yawn* I should go to sleep to, good night mom" James said going upstairs.

"He finally founded a friend that will understand him, don`t you think husband" James` mom said looking to the sky of the night.

**And that's the end of the second chapter and I hope you like it, but who is James father, and what will happen on the next chapter discover it by reading the next chapter**

**James: now that cynder can transform into a human I don`t need to hide her any more, now I have to practice my new technique, but I have a soccer practice, and the worst a phoenix appeared in middle of my training, and I must stop it, this is getting more and more hard, but that will not matter, roar dragon fist.**

**Cynder: it`s time to learn with cynder, today's lesson, gremlins, these are really annoying creatures, they are very intelligent and can manipulate technology with ease, they also have a great knowledge of magic so beware, this was learning time with cynder, until the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It is time ****for the third chapter of heart of fire, this is the first day of cynder as a human will she handle this, or will quit and transform in front of everyone to her dragon form, well read and you will discover it.**

**Chapter 3**: extreme soccer

The sun started to shine, the warm rays passed through the window of cynder`s room touching her human skin.

Cynder started to woke up, stretching her body and rubbing her eyes, she finally got up and went outside, but then she heard something on the upper floor, so she went to investigate.

When she reached the door, she opened it and founded James practicing his dragon claw with a tire tied to the roof like a punching bag.

James was practicing by pushing the tire with all his strength, and using the dragon claw to stop the tire, but it was useless, the tire always penetrated his defense hitting him.

"I will do it, no matter what" James said standing up pushing the tire again, but with the same result.

"James, why don`t you practice with something that doesn`t hurt you" cynder said entering the room, she was dressed with a blue pajama.

"With what, everything I could find has this old tire" James said touching the tire.

"Then practice with this, wind breath" cynder proposed blowing a gust of wind, but James was unprepared so he went flying to the wall.

"James I'm so sorry" cynder apologize going to his side.

"no, it`s okay, but next time let me know when you blow" James said smiling to cynder.

So cynder stood and went to the other side of the room, and waited for James to stand so she could attack again.

"Ready James" cynder asked.

"Ready" James answered preparing.

So cynder blew again, and James was able to stop it this time, but then the dragon claw began to recede until it broke, sending James to the wall again.

"Are you okay James" cynder asked without moving from her place.

"Yes, let`s try again" James said standing again.

So both stood on their sides, cynder attacked again using her shadow breath. James tried to stop it again but failed miserably.

"James you need to concentrate more" cynder said helping him to stand "now let`s try again"

Then cynder went to her side and as fast James got in position she used poison breath, and James tried to stop it again, but he failed again.

But neither cynder nor James gave up they stayed practicing until James could master the technique, but it was useless, no matter what they do James always failed.

"I think it`s enough training" cynder said panting on the floor.

"yes, it`s enough for today" James said panting beside cynder "but, I must go to my soccer training"

"Soccer, what is that" cynder asked confused.

"It`s a game, the humans play" James said opening the door and going downstairs.

James entered his room closing the door, and then of some minutes he came out with the goalkeeper uniform, a long sleeves, and dark blue shirt with white lines going from the shoulders to the wrist, and a dark blue short.

"James, why are you dressed like that" cynder asked confused.

"Well, this is my goalkeeper uniform" James answered.

"Goalkeeper, what is that" cynder asked again.

"Well the goalkeeper is the one that…uh" James started but stopped to think what to say "follow me, I will show you something"

So James took cynder from his house to a soccer field, there he took cynder to the field and gave a soccer ball to her while he positioned himself on the goal.

"This is called the goal, and my work is to stop that ball from entering here" James said pointing to the ball "so, why don`t you try, kick it"

"Okay, but this is my first time" cynder said kicking the ball with all her strength, but James stopped the ball with one hand.

"that`s a real goalkeeper in action" James said giving the ball to cynder.

"That was great, but what about this" cynder said throwing the ball up and when it felled she kicked it.

The ball went directly to James with a great strength, it was going directly to the left side, but when James jumped to stop it, at the last moment the ball went to the right side, but James used his feet to stop it.

"That was great, James you are good at this" cynder said.

"Yes, I know it" James said, then a group of kids entered the field to play.

"hey guys look it`s James" a kid with brown hair and glasses said pointing James.

"James, are you going to practice with us" the kid said jumping from the emotion.

"Yeah why not, all of you against me and my friend" James said hugging cynder from the shoulder.

"Okay" the kid said running to the other goal.

"James, I don`t know how to play this game" cynder said.

"Don`t worry you only need to kick the ball to the other goal, you will be okay" James said giving cynder the ball.

So the match started cynder kicked the ball but one of the kids stopped it with the chest, and went running to James goal. The kid tried to kick it but James stopped it and dropped the ball and went running with it, when he got to the children goal he jumped in the air with the ball and kicked it, so the ball hit the pole and went in.

"That was great James, will you show us how to do it" the kid with the glasses said.

"Of course I will but you will need a lot of practice" James said dominating the ball.

"Hey you again playing with the kids" a guy with a black jacket and black pants said from behind.

"You came late" James said.

"Yeah, sorry for that, but my team is here and yours is not here" the guy said while a group of gangsters came from behind.

"that doesn`t matters, I will play against your team alone if it`s necessary, Tony" James said pointing him.

"Kids what is happening" cynder asked to the children.

"James dared the captain of the pirates team to a match, if he wins we can play here, but if he lose he will quit to the soccer team" the kid with glasses said.

"Well, well, who is she James your girlfriend, or your teammate" Tony said.

Tony took a soccer ball and kicked it to cynder, but James stopped it with his body, so Tony kicked the ball to James many time until James felled to the floor, when Tony was about to kick the ball again, but at the last moment someone came and kicked the ball.

"You are late Axel" James said to a guy with long, black hair with spikes, dressed with a white shirt and blue shorts.

"I knew you will accept this match that`s why I came" Axel said.

"that`s why you came late" James said.

"No, I needed to tell the others about the match" Axel said while nine players more appeared.

"Well, let's finish this" James said going to his goal.

The match was about to start cynder was sitting with the children looking at the match, so James team gave the kick off, running to all speed to the pirate's goal. Axel kicked the ball but the pirates blocked it, now it was the pirate`s turn, they went running to James goal, Tony was about to kick, but at the last minute, Tony gave a pass to a player behind him, and he kicked the ball giving a pass to Tony, but Axel stopped that pass and took the ball.

"James is our turn" Axel said to James.

When Axel called James, he ran to Axels' side, and Axel gave a pass to a player behind them, and this player kicked the ball up, so when it felled James and Axel kicked it at the same time making a goal.

"Yes, one, cero" James said returning to his goal.

When James was on his goal the pirates attacked without thinking it, Tony and two players more formed a triangle. When Tony kicked the ball to James goal the other two players kicked the ball again giving it more speed, so James couldn`t stopped in time making a goal for the pirates.

When James threw the ball to Axel the pirates took it and attacked again making the same move, but this time James could stop it with both hands. So James tried to give a pass to Axel, and this time he received it and ran to all speed to the pirates' goal, when he was near he jumped with the ball and giving another goal to James team, then the arbitrator rang the halftime whistle.

"James, you are winning two, one" cynder said giving him a towel.

"yes but still it`s missing the second half" James said drinking some water, but then a phoenix appeared from a vortex, but James and cynder were the only ones who could see it.

"Cynder, I came to take you back" the phoenix said.

"what, it`s one of malefore`s servants" cynder said running away.

"Cynder wait, Axel can you take care of this match" James said looking to Axel

"Yes, I can handle it" Axel said.

"Thanks, I owe you one" James said chasing the phoenix.

"ACTIVATE, BURNING PHASE" James said taking out his gloves and transforming his hands into dragon claws.

Cynder was chased by the phoenix until a dead end there cynder tried to use shadow breath, but the phoenix evaded it and created a fire ball, but when he was about to burn cynder James came and used his dragon fist to stop the attack.

"How do you dare to protect her" the phoenix said.

"She is my friend, and I will not let a turkey hurt her" James said.

"Well, if that`s it, I will hurt both of you, METEOR RAIN" the phoenix said creating my balls of fire.

James tried the dragon claw again, but still he couldn`t stop the phoenix`s attack, so he used his dragon fist and cynder used her shadow breathe to stop the attacks, then when James had the opportunity he jumped and used his dragon fist to hit the phoenix, but when he knocked the phoenix this one turned into ashes.

"That was all, I thought a phoenix will give more battle" James said looking to his fist.

"Thanks god, uh James aren`t you forgetting something" cynder said.

"THE MATCH" James said taking cynder from the arm and running to the field, then they finally arrived, the match already ended.

"Axel, what happened, who won" James and cynder asked.

"We won, four, two" Axel said while looking the children playing on the field.

"Really, yes, I knew we could win" James said proudly.

"Uh, James what was you doing when you left" Axel asked.

"Uh, well, something" James said.

"You were not doing something to this lady right" Axel said.

"What no we are just friends" James said waving his hands.

"Well, see you later, and remember our game against the phoenix team" Axel said leaving.

"James, if every team has name, what`s the name of your team" cynder asked.

"The dragons" James said turning and leaving.

"Where are we going" cynder said following James.

"We need to sleep, tomorrow is the match between the phoenix and the dragons" James said.

"James, can I ask who that guy that helped you was" cynder asked.

"He is Axel, and he is my best friend" James answered.

"How did you became friends" cynder asked.

"Well it was the first day of school, and I was walking through the soccer field" James started.

-Flash back-

James was walking through the soccer field, and then a soccer ball stopped in front of his feet, and then Axel appeared looking for the ball.

"Hi, can you return me the ball" Axel asked.

"Yeah, why not" James said kicking the ball to Axel hands.

"thanks, what`s your name" Axel asked.

"James, and yours" James asked.

"Axel, hey James, want to try soccer" Axel asked.

"Yeah why not" James said following Axel.

James and Axel starting playing, giving passes and shooting to the goal, then when Axel was going to make a goal, James jumped and stopped the ball.

"That was impressive" Axel said.

"thanks, I think it`s natural" James said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey James, are you interested in joining the soccer team" Axel said.

"Yeah, why not" James said.

"let`s make a promise, from now on we will be friends, there will be no secrets, and we will trust each other" Axel said, and so both closed the promise with a handshake.

-End of flashback-

"and that`s how we became friends" James said.

"James, I got a question, if you promise there will be no secrets, aren`t you breaking that promise by not telling Axel about your powers" cynder asked.

"You are right, I tell him tomorrow, since he is my friend he will understand" James said.

"Or he will think you are crazy" cynder added

"Of course not, he will trust me" James said.

"Whatever you say" cynder said walking to his side

"You know cynder, sometime I think you are against me" James said entering his house.

-Next morning-

"Axel, hey Axel" James ran from his house to the soccer field, followed by cynder.

"What is it buddy" Axel said.

"I…I have something to tell you" James said panting.

"What is it" Axel said looking to him.

"I have…" James started but then a fire ball clashed between them, it was the phoenix, who reborn from the ashes _"the phoenix I thought I destroyed it"_

"James there is something wrong" Axel asked.

"I need to leave I will come later, look for someone that can replace me" James said leaving followed by cynder when they disappeared they transformed.

"ACTIVATE, BURNING PHASE" James said transforming his hands.

"DRAGON FORM" cynder said transforming into her dragon form.

James hoped over cynder`s back and she started to fly unaware they were followed by Axel, when they turned into an alley, the phoenix tried to burn them, but they dodged just in time, then James tried to use his dragon punch but the phoenix dodged it with ease, then cynder used shadow breathe to knock the phoenix, but he was too fast for them, then James tried to use the walls jumping from one to another to get to the phoenix, but still the phoenix moved to fast for them, then when the phoenix was about to attack them a soccer ball came of nowhere and hit the phoenix`s face.

"Who dares to attack me" the phoenix asked.

"Axel, and who dares to attack my friend" Axel asked.

"that`s none of your inconvenience" the phoenix said.

"Of course it is, he is my friend" Axel said kicking another soccer ball.

The ball hit the phoenix again, and this angered him and attacked Axel but James came in time and tried to stop his attack with the dragon claw but still he couldn`t manage it.

"James, that technique, you are doing it wrong" Axel said.

"What do you mean" James asked.

"The key of that technique is your posture. That technique uses the strength of your hands and feet, you need a posture that can use the strength of both" Axel explained.

"Like the posture of" James started.

"A goalkeeper" both James and Axel said.

When the phoenix was about to use his meteor rain, James took the posture of a goal keeper, his feet in diagonal, bending his knees, and his hands charging the energy, when the phoenix attacked, James used his technique.

"DRAGON CLAWS" James said while the giant claws in front of him stopped the attack.

Then the phoenix`s attack was compressed into a fire ball.

"Cynder, Axel, I got an idea" James said, "Cynder used your wind breath to throw this fire ball to us"

So James threw the fire ball to cynder and she used her wind breath to send it back there James and axel used the walls to get to the ball and kicked it at the same time, but then the foot of James turned into fire and the foot of Axel turned into ice when both kicked the ball.

"INFERNAL BLIZZARD" both shouted while the ball was spinning surrounded by wind, ice, and fire, then the ball hit the phoenix, finally destroying him on a dark smoke.

"What the heck was that" cynder asked.

"Yes Axel, why your foot was surrounded by ice" James asked.

"And why your foot was surrounded by fire" Axel asked.

"Well, I have dragon powers" James said.

"And I founded an ice crystal, that gives me ice powers" Axel said.

"Really, that's awesome" James said.

"Uh guys, aren`t you forgetting something" cynder said

"The soccer match" both James and Axel said, the three went running to the soccer field, but it was late they were already losing five, cero, so James turned his claws into hands and cynder transformed into a human.

Both James and Axel entered the field, and all changed the dragons started to get more goals, and James was defending the goal with his life, but when they were five, five, one of their players was hurt and there was nobody that could replace him, and then James and Axel got an idea.

"Coach, we know someone that can replace him" Axel said to the coach.

"Who is it" the coach asked.

"Is my friend cynder" James said pointing cynder.

"That girl, are you crazy, a girl" the coach said.

"Do you want to win or not" both James and Axel said.

"Okay, okay, just give get sure she will be helpful" the coach said.

So James gave the uniform to cynder so she could play with them, so when she finished dressing she went inside the field and got in her position.

"James, I don`t know what to do" cynder said.

"Cynder just trust yourself, you will know what to do" James said.

So James and Axel went running in front of cynder, so she took the ball and ran behind them, then she kicked the ball up and jumped to go higher then she kicked the ball and James and Axel kicked the ball at the same time, so the ball entered the goal at a great speed.

"We did it" cynder said hugging James and Axel.

"No cynder you did it, we just helped you" Axel said.

"Yeah, you did that great kick" James said.

"Really, thanks guys" cynder said hugging them more.

"Hey cynder lets go home" James said but then his scroll started to shine and he took it out.

"What technique the scroll revealed James" cynder asked.

"The dragon kick, surrounds the feet with fire, it gives more speed and strength on the legs" James read.

"Hey you did that technique a while ago" Axel said.

"You are right, this technique can become handy" James said.

"Well, see you later James, I got to go home" Axel said leaving James and Cynder

"See you later Axel" James said.

"Well, we should go home too" Cynder said leaving.

"Since when you give the orders" James said.

"Since you think I'm beautiful" cynder said winking.

"I don`t think you are beautiful" James said.

"Sorry, what you said" cynder said angered.

"Uh, never mind, let's go home" James said walking home, being followed by cynder.

**Well this was chapter 3, I hope you liked it, so let your reviews to tell me what you think, and keep reading to know what will happen later.**

**James: this is great, now that Axel knows my secret we can fight together against malefore`s forces, but what happens to cynder, she is sad but why, what, she wants to have a day as a normal human girl, but I don`t know nothing of what girls do, and worst a centaur appeared from nowhere and took cynder, I must help her, roar dragon fist.**

**Cynder: it`s time to learn with cynder, today`s lesson the phoenixes, these creatures are called the fire bird, but they are not surrounded by fire, they are called fire birds because they can reborn from their ashes when they are hurt or killed, this was the learning time with cynder, until the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's time for the fourth chapter of the fourth chapter of this story, and it's time for James to learn a lesson, and cinder is the one who will show him, so read this chapter to see what will happen to him.**

Chapter 4: human life

The sun started to shine over the city, cinder was sleeping in her bedroom, while she heard something hitting the wall from the outside. When she got to the window to see who was, she saw James and Axel practicing their new technique.

"Axel are you ready" James aid running to kick a soccer ball.

"I was born ready" Axel said doing the same.

"INFERNAL BLIZZARD" both shouted and kicked the ball at the same time; the ball went flying surrounded by ice and fire.

"That was great guys" Cynder said coming out of the house.

"Thanks Cynder, but still I need to practice the dragon kick, so that technique could be to its full potential" James said.

"James, I can just tell you one think of all the techniques, the secret is inside" Axel said before leaving.

"What, you will just tell me that and what it means" James said trying to stop him.

"Axel is right, I don't know what that means neither, but that's the secret" Cynder said.

"_The secret is inside" _James thought

"James what about if we go to get a walk" Cynder said.

"Uh, okay, were do you want to go" James said.

"Well, I don't know too much about this city so why don't you take me to the best places of the city" Cynder

"Well, let's go to place you will like" James said.

_the fair_

"Cynder welcome to the fair" James said "now, let's go to the rollercoaster"

"And what's a rollercoaster" Cynder said following James to the rollercoaster.

"Something that will give you a lot of fun" James said sitting on the rollercoaster.

"What do you meeeeeaaaaaannnnnn" Cynder tried to talk but the rollercoaster already started running.

"This is great, what do you think Cynder" James said looking to the scared Cynder.

"James, this is to fast for me, ahhhhh" Cynder said screaming.

"Don't worry Cynder nothing will happen to you" James said.

"Really" Cynder said looking to James _"what it's this warm feeling I feel, it's like when I'm with Spyro, but this one is different"_

"Cynder, Cynder are you there" James said having his hand in front of Cynder.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about something" Cynder said.

"Great because the rollercoaster already stopped" James said getting down from the rollercoaster.

"And now where are we going" Cynder asked.

"Let's go to eat an ice cream" James said walking through the street.

"Okay, but what's a….." Cynder started but was interrupted by a horse like creature that passed through there.

"What was that" James asked.

"I don't know but you should follow it and stop it" Cynder said.

"I'm behind it" James said running behind the creature "ACTIVATE BURNING STAGE"

James transformed his claws and his feet in to dragon paws and dragon paws, and ran to all his speed to get the creature, but still was not enough to get the strange creature so he used his new technique; the dragon kick. His feet were surrounded by fire while his speed was increasing, then fire started to surround him, he was running so fast that nobody could see him. Then he finally got the creature, when he jumped over him he notice it was having a human torso.

"A centaur" James said while trying to stop him.

"Yes, and I'm a messenger of malefor, he say if Cynder doesn't comes back she is going to perish and his friend too" the centaur said.

"And what that means" James asked.

"It means what it means now get off me" the centaur said hitting James.

"James, are you okay" Cynder said to James.

"Cynder, that centaur is a messenger of malefor, he said that if you don't return you are going to die and your friend too" James said "does he refers to me"

"No, he refers to Spyro" Cynder said shocked. "I must return to my world"

"But how will you return to your world if you don't know how" James said to Cynder.

"There must be a way, and that centaur knows how" Cynder said.

"So we should get that centaur, and ask him what he knows" James said.

"Yes, let's get prepared for him" Cynder said.

_James' house_

James and Cynder were getting prepared to fight; there James founded a gift for him, and it was a pair of fire proof karate pants, and beside the gift, a note was there, and it said: "for you, your clothes can burn during a fight, but this pants will never be damaged". Then he dressed with his pants and Cynder transformed into her dragon form. Then James took a bag full of fireworks, and a dragon necklace.

"Cynder, are you ready" James said walking to the roof.

"Ready" Cynder said following him.

"Then let's go and find that horse" James said jumping from the roof, but Cynder catch him in mid air.

_the park_

There at the park Susan was sitting in on of the bench looking to the ground then a huge vortex appeared from nowhere and the centaur appeared from it.

"Cynder didn't come, so that means that I should destroy this place" the centaur said taking a bow and arrow, and aiming it to Susan. "METEOR ARROW"

The arrow that the centaur launched was surrounded by dark energy. And when it was about to hit Susan someone freeze it, it was Axel dressed with pants and a white shirt and using a long scarf.

"Who are you" the centaur asked.

"I'm Axel, wizard of the snow" Axel said.

"You are not the wizard of the snow, you are his son. Do you think you will fool me, I'm not stupid" the centaur said circling Axel.

"Enough, if you want Cynder, you will need to fight me" Axel said.

"As you wish" the centaur said trying to charge Axel but James appeared from the skies punching the centaur.

"Now, is you who is late" Axel said to James.

"What can I say, I wasn't able to found this horse" James said.

"The human is here but Cynder is not" the centaur said but then a dark flame appeared from nowhere.

"Think again, you jerk" Cynder said appearing from the skies.

But they didn't notice Susan was observing them.

"Wait a second what James, and Axel doing with a dragon" Susan asked herself.

"Now lets finish this, ACTIVATE; BURNING STAGE" James said transforming.

"Wait, James is part dragon" Susan said shocked.

"Now guys, one sure way to defeat this guy is attacking at the same time" James said.

"Okay" both Cynder and Axel said.

"DRAGON FIST"

"SHADOW BREATHE"

"ICE PILLAR"

The three attacks went directly to the centaur, but the centaur dodged the dragon fist and the shadow breathe, and jumped the ice pillar, then he took three arrows and fired them to the air, there the three arrows transformed into millions of arrows, Cynder flew to protect and Axel used an ice shield.

"He is to fast, we will not damage him if he still moving" Axel said.

"Then is time to use my new technique" James said "DRAGON KICK; DRAGON RUSH"

James used his high speed to hit the centaur but still the centaur was able to dodge James speed, then he tried something else, he started to run in circles around the centaur, then the track of fire that was following James was starting to swirl around the centaur, then it created a fire vortex, but still the centaur could destroy it, making James to fall to the floor.

"You still no match for a centaur" the centaur said "I'm the strongest creature ever"

"_This can't be, I can't stop him. What, what should I do now" James asked to himself._

"We must help him" Cynder said but Axel stopped her.

"This is his fight, we must not interfere" Axel said.

"Now is time for you to die" the centaur said aiming an arrow to James.

"NO JAMES, DON'T GIVE UP" Susan shouted to James.

"Susan, she is right, I can't give up" James said standing and running out of the way.

"What, were did you go" the centaur asked.

"I'm behind you, DRAGON KICK" James said kicking the air while a slash of fire impacted the centaur.

"How can it be possible, his speed has increased" the centaur said

Then James started to run around the centaur, and this time the vortex was stronger than the last time, then James jumped high to the air there a new technique appeared, James started to gather fire into his hands then he created a big sphere of fire and threw it to the centaur, but it only damaged him.

"Cynder, ready" James said landing over Cynder and flying directly to the centaur.

"Ready" Cynder said.

Then Cynder created a sphere of shadow and launched to James so he could kick it with the dragon kick, surrounding the sphere with fire, then both James and Cynder hit sphere sending it to the centaur.

"SUPER NOVA" both shouted while the centaur was destroyed by this new attack.

"We did it, we did it" James said jumping of happiness.

"But we couldn't ask the centaur how can a return to my world" Cynder asked.

"That doesn't matters, you said it, there must be a way to go back to your world, and I will help you to discover it" James said.

"Wow, just wow" Susan said from behind.

"Susan, this is not what you think" James tried to explain.

"So you are not a dragon, Axel is not a wizard, and Cynder is not a dragon" Susan said.

"Okay, it is what you think" James said.

"Don't worry, I will not tell any one about this" Susan said smiling.

"Thanks, we appreciate you can trust us" Cynder said bowing.

"Don't worry, but I think you must take me with you when fighting a creature" Susan said.

"No way" James started.

"Okay" Axel contradicted James.

"What, what do you mean" James asked.

"She can help us with some stuff" Axel said turning and leaving.

"Yeah, and I trust you will protect me James" Susan said.

"Okay, since you trust me" James said turning to leave.

"And what are we going to do tomorrow" Susan asked following James.

"Not that much, we will go to school, while Cynder looks for more creatures" James said followed by Cynder and Susan.

So James, Cynder, and Susan went to their respective home, waiting for their next adventure.

**James: *yawn* I haven't sleep that much because practicing my new technique, and I have been sleeping during classes, and my teacher told my mother that they decided to get a boy named glasses, to watch over me, and the thing get worse when a minotaur appears, so Cynder, Axel, and Susan try to stop it, but they fail. What will I do to get this guy out of my life so I can help my friends, this is getting worst and worst.**

**Cynder: and now is time to learn with Cynder, centaur, part human and part horse creatures that can run at I high speed, the only way to defeat it is being more faster than him, 'till the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's time for the fifth chapter of this great story, in this chapter James must take care from a boy of his class, because if he don't his secret will be known by everyone.**

It was a peace full night at New York, until a gremlin took control of the power plant, so James and Cynder went to stop him. The gremlin created a giant robot with electrical claws, and it was difficult for them, neither James nor Cynder to get near the robot and destroy it.

"Cynder, how can we destroy this thing" James asked.

"Don't now, if you get near that thing you will get a nasty shock" Cynder said.

"I think it's time for the super nova" James said while Cynder jumped to the air.

"DARK BREATH" Cynder shoot a ball of dark energy to James while he kicked with his dragon kick.

"SUPER NOVA" both shouted while they destroyed the robot and the gremlin.

"We did it" James said.

"Finally, it thought that think was going to destroy the city" Cynder said, and then a beep came from James watch.

"Oh nuts, it's already three of the morning. Cynder we must go back, I have school tomorrow" James said running.

"I still don't understand human schools" Cynder said following James.

_SOME HOURS LATER_

The classes already started, James' teacher was writing on the board when he heard some snoring behind him, when he turned back he saw it was James sleeping.

"James, James wake up" the teacher screamed.

"Who, where, why" James said waking up.

"Please don't sleep during my class" the teacher said.

"Yes sir" James said.

"Hey James why are you so sleepy" Susan asked.

"Well, last night me and Cynder went for a golem, and yesterday we where looking for a gremlin" James said.

"And it took you all the night" Axel said joining the conversation.

"Yes, and it was really exhausting" James said.

"You should stop fighting and get a rest, your mother can suspect something" Axel said.

"Yeah, maybe you….." James started but the director suddenly entered the classroom.

"James Salazar" the principal called James.

"Uh yes sir" James said standing.

"Come with me boy" the director said while leaving the room and James following him.

"Sir if it's about the burned three at the playground I can explained" James said.

"What burned three" the principal asked.

"Uh, never mind" James said, then of some time walking with the principal James saw his mother waiting for them. He, his mother and the principal entered to the office.

"Uh, can I ask what's happening" James asked.

"James you know you have been sleeping during classes, so me and your mother came to an agreement. One of our best students will follow you everywhere" the principal said.

"What, no way" James refused.

"Sorry, what you said" James mom said while crossing her arms.

"That it will be fine for me. And who is the jerk, I mean the boy that will follow me" James asked.

"It's me" a boy with rounded glasses a yellow shirt with squares and brown shorts said.

"GEEK" James said growling.

"It's Glasses, you Neanderthal" Glasses said.

"What you said nerd" James angered.

"You heard me incontinent" Glasses said.

"Both of you stop" the principal said. "Glasses will follow you and will help you to sleep well"

"Sir, I think it's not fair that someone with my intellect could be the nanny of a obtuse" Glasses said.

"Ob what" James said.

"See, sir there must be a mistake" Glasses said.

"Well, I will punch your face and that will not be a mistake" James said.

"Well, this is also a great opportunity for you to get along" the principal said.

"Yes sir" both said.

"Excellent now go to your classroom" the principal said, while James and Glasses returned to their class.

_some minutes later_

"This is so wrong" James said while Glasses was following him.

"Do you think I'm pleasured with this" Glasses said.

"Hey James let's go and…." Susan started but suddenly stopped when she saw Glasses.

"Hi Glasses, I thought you and James where foes" Susan said.

"Indeed beautiful lady, but I was forced to take care of these Neanderthal" Glasses said pushing his glasses.

"He is the principals minion, and is forced to do what his boss says" James said laughing.

"And why these two fight" Axel asked to Susan.

"Well, since the first Grade Glasses have been bothering James because his low intellect" Susan said.

"Hey" James said.

"And James making fun of glasses low strength" Susan continued.

"That's not true" Glasses said.

"This is so boring, let's go Susan" Axel said leaving, while Susan followed him.

"Hey, don't let me with him" both said.

"Puny"

"Jerk" 

_James' house_

James and Glasses went to James' house, but when James opened the door Cynder, luckily in her human form threw herself over James.

"James, you are back I have been waiting you" Cynder said while hugging him.

"Cynder not now, we have guests" James said; when Cynder looked Glasses she stood up and gave him a hand shake.

"Hello, you must be one of James' friends right" Cynder said.

"Oh contraire. He is not my friend I'm just here to spy him" Glasses said.

"Cynder, get away from him he is not good" James said.

"Oh come one he doesn't look that bad" Cynder said.

"If he discovers that we are dragons he is going to tell everyone" James said.

"Well, that will be a problem" Cynder said.

"Why you say" James asked.

"What will happen if you need to transform" Cynder said.

"Oh nuts, I totally forget about that" James said.

"Oh don't worry, we will find the way to deal with it" Cynder said.

"Ahem, please James can you show me where you sleep" Glasses said.

"No I will not, you will only enter to my room when I will go to sleep, know let's go to see the news" James said.

"James, what are you doing" Cynder asked.

"We need to see if a creature is attacking the city" James said.

"What if your friend sees them" Cynder said.

"Humans can't see the remember" James said while turning on the TV.

"Breaking news, many buildings along the city have been mysteriously destroyed, some witnesses have seen a strange shadow before the buildings collapsed" the reporter said.

"Cynder can you see the same thing I see" James said.

"Indeed, it's a minotaur" Cynder said.

"That's the worst costume of a minotaur I ever saw" Glasses said.

"What costume. Wait a second you can see it too" James said.

"Yes, I'm not that blind" Glasses said.

"Well, I need to talk to Cynder in private, give us a moment" James said.

"What is it James" Cynder asked.

"Go and look for Axel and Susan they might help you with the Minotaur" James said.

"What about you" Cynder asked.

"I need to get rid of Mr. I know everything" James said while Cynder went running to the outside.

"Where she is going" Glasses asked.

"Does it matters you" James said.

"Good point, now you should prepare to sleep" Glasses said.

"Okay, but first I need to train" James said.

"What do you mean" Glasses asked.

"Follow me, and you will know" James said.

_the streets of new York_

"Grahhhh, there isn't someone strong enough to fight me" the Minotaur said, and then a piece of ice hit him on the head.

"Don't worry there are three persons that will love to fight you" Axel said.

"Well, well, two stupid humans and Cynder the traitor" the Minotaur said.

"I'm not a traitor you slave, I preferred freedom than being a slave of malefor" Cynder said. "And you are not different from the others we already beat"

"I will not be so sure, I have my own weapon" the Minotaur said taking a giant club.

"Everyone attack" Axel said while jumping behind the Minotaur.

Axel punched the ground with his ice fist creating pillars of ice that went directly to the minotaur, but he used his club to destroy them, then Cynder tried an aerial attack by using her shadow breath, but the minotaur used his club to bat the attack to Cynder, making her to fall, then he went directly to Susan, but Axel used an ice barrier to stop him, but still the minotaur crushed it with his club, but before he could do something to Susan, Axel took her to another place, and gave her an ice bow and some arrows, so she took three arrows and shoot them to the minotaur freezing some parts of his body, then Cynder used poison breathe to paralyze him, and Axel finished him by freezing him completely. Everyone thought they finally finished the minotaur, but then of some time the minotaur broke from the ice and hitting everyone with his club making them to fall unconscious.

_James' house_

James was punching a punching bag while Glasses was observing him and taking notes, then glasses looked to his watched, then he stood up and called James.

"James, it's already time for you to sleep" Glasses said.

"Nuts. okay" James said but then his cell phone rang and he answered it. "Hello"

"James we need your help this Minotaur is to much for us" it was Susan calling for help.

"Susan, wait just there I'm coming" James said running to his front door.

"Where do you think you are going" Glasses said.

"My friends need me, I must go and look for them" James said.

"Sorry but you can't go, my orders are to help you to sleep" Glasses said.

"Then, I'm sorry for this" James said kicking Glasses to his room and locking the door and then leaving.

"What, James, come back" Glasses screamed but it was useless, then he took a wire to open the door and follow James.

_streets of new York_  
>the Minotaur knocked Cynder and Axel and was about to hit Susan but at the last moment, James came and grabbed his club to protect Susan.<p>

"James, you came" Susan said.

"I will never lose a fight" James said.

"And what about Glasses" Susan asked.

"I locked him on my room" James said.

"Great…" Susan said and then she fainted.

"Now minotaur is time for you to leave from where you came" James said.

"I will like to see that, you will fail like your friends" the Minotaur said taking his club.

"Okay, but you asked for it. Activate; burning stage" James said transforming his hands to claws and his feet to paws.

"You are a dragonoid" the Minotaur said.

"What's a dragonoid" James asked.

"First fight, then ask for mercy" the Minotaur said rushing to James to tackle him.

James jumped to the air and used his dragon kick to kick the back of the Minotaur, then James used his dragon fist to hit the Minotaur stomach, then James tried to use his new pyro sphere to destroy the Minotaur, but still his fire was not that intense to burn the Minotaur, so the minotaur took the advantage and tried to hit James with his club, so James used his dragon claw, but still the minotaur broke James' unique defense. Both continued fighting between them unaware Glasses was observing the battle, when he finally notice why James' dragon claw wasn't he stood up and screamed him.

"James, I know why your dragon claw can't stop his club" Glasses screamed.

"What, Glasses, what you are doing here" James said evading the Minotaur.

"Shut up and hear me, your dragon claw can't work against solid objects because is just one claw" Glasses screamed.

"What do you mean" James asked.

"Is like the ants, one ant can't lift something heavy, but if more ants come to aid, they will lift it with ease" Glasses explained.

"You mean that I need more claws to stop that club, but I only have two claws" James said.

"Look, concentrate your energy like if you were having six arms" Glasses said while James closed his eyes and concentrated, then six claws appeared behind James.

"Take this" the Minotaur said ready to hit James but at the last moment.

"MULTIPLE DRAGON CLAW" James screamed while the six claws behind him grabbed the club of the Minotaur, and then breaking it.

"But, but, it's impossible how could you broke my club" the Minotaur said rushing to tackle James.

James stopped the Minotaur by grabbing his horns, and then he activated his dragon kick to get strength on his legs. Then an idea came to James mind, he threw the minotaur to the side, and then using his multiple dragon claw to grab him and throwing him to the skies, then James jumped and used his dragon fist to punch him even higher then James grabbed the minotaur and moved to his back and used his dragon kick to kick him with his sole, so the minotaur crashed in the ground, then James used his new attack, but this time it worked. James lifted his hands creating a huge sphere of fire, and then he threw it to the Minotaur, hurting him.

"James is time to finish this" Axel said standing up grabbing his arm.

"James, will help too" Cynder and Susan said.

"Okay, let's go" James said.

Susan shoot an arrow to the Minotaur, Cynder used her dark breathe, Axel used his ice blizzard, and James used his pyro sphere, but still the Minotaur was standing, so they used something else. Cynder created a dark sphere and Susan shoot an arrow to the sphere, so the arrow was now surrounded by swirling dark energy, when it impacted the Minotaur it exploded with dark energy. Then James used his pyro sphere and Axel created an ice sphere when both threw their attack, it combined in mid air creating a sphere of ice and fire.

"FLAMING ICE" both shouted while it freeze the Minotaur with ice surrounded by fire, and then exploded into a dark smoke.

"That was awesome, even for you Neanderthal" Glasses said.

"Thanks, nerd" James said.

"Well, at least they are starting to get along" Susan said.

"What do you mean with nerd, I'm not a nerd you incompetent" Glasses shouted.

"You are a nerdy nerd you understood you library rat" James said.

"You spoke too soon" both Cynder and Axel said.

"Well, soon or later they will take along" Susan said.

"Maybe you are smart but you still a puny" James shouted.

"Better to be a nerd to a troglodyte" Glasses said.

"But it will not be today" both Cynder and Axel said leaving to their houses, letting James and glasses to fight between them.

**So this is the end of this chapter. Let your reviews to tell me what you think.**

**James: great tomorrow my mom is taking us to the beach, but since my life is not normal, this is not going to be a normal day, first I need to show Cynder to use a bath suit when going to swim, second I must defeat a giant water snake that will come to ruin our day. Can't I have a single normal day in my life?**

**Cynder: it's time to learn with Cynder, the Minotaur's; a Minotaur is a half human, half bull creature, he is known by his considerable strength and his height, he might try to crush you instead of talking. Till the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's time for the fifth chapter of my Spyro fanfic, in this chapter James will have some free time but it will not last to much, James must fight against a sea serpent. Keep reading to discover what will happen.**

Chapter 6: a free day

It was night at New York, the stars where shinning in the sky, it was so peaceful, but it will not last too much. Out of a Sudden five goblins jumped from the sewers, and for their disgrace James and Cynder where there to return them to their dimension.

James and Cynder followed the goblins and their track of destruction; finally James used his dragon feet and ran around in front of the goblins to cut their way, while Cynder came from behind. The goblins where trapped, they didn't have any other choice than to fight. The goblins out numbered James and Cynder, but not for so long, from nowhere Axel and Susan appeared to aid them. Susan aimed her bow to the goblins and shot them, hitting one in the chest, while Axel freeze another, he jumped and destroyed it. Meanwhile Cynder breathed a shadow sphere and James kicked it with his dragon kick to create the super nova and destroying the last three.

"Nice work guys, I think is everything for toady" James said.

"It was a pleasure to help you" Axel said while turning and leaving.

"And these is better than staying at home and sleep" Susan said following Axel.

"We should be going home too" James said to Cynder.

"Okay. Hey James I got a question, why do humans need those beds to sleep" Cynder asked. "Can't they sleep on the floor?"

"Why will a human will sleep where he stands" James said.

"So, what's your point" Cynder said teasing James.

"Just keep walking" James said while Cynder followed him.

-**Next morning-**

The sun started shine over James house; he woke up while rubbing his eyes. James walked directly to the kitchen and served himself a bowl of cereal, and while he poured the milk on it, his mother entered the kitchen; she was dressed with short and a pink, no sleeved shirt. She looked very tired and exhausted.

"James honey, what you are doing in here, I told you we will go to the beach today" James mother said.

"We are going to the beach today" James said standing and throwing his bowl to the floor.

"Ugh, more work to do, go up and dress" James's mom said while taking a mop.

"She is already dressed and waiting for us in the automobile" James mom said while mopping the floor.

"Okay, just give me a moment" James said leaving to his room.

-**A moment**-

James came down and rushed to the automobile only to find Axel dressed with a white shirt and dark blue shorts, Susan who was using a white shirt with no sleeves, glasses that was using a yellow shirt and brown shorts and Cynder who was using her normal outfit waiting for him.

"Guys, you are coming with us" James said.

"Yes, Cynder told me that you wanted to invite them, now everyone hop in" James mom said while entering the automobile and starting the engines.

James' mom drove the automobile through the city, while James and his friends where chatting and playing games, finally they got to the beach. James mom took the car to the parking lot while James and his friend left to change of clothes.

James changed to a pair of red shorts and Axel changed to a pair of ice blue short. James and Axel where waiting for the girls outside of the girls rest rooms, the first one to come was Susan who was using a one piece swim suit, finally Cynder came she was using a purple bikini. James dropped his jaw when he saw Cynder, his first thought was, who bought her that thing.

"Cynder, who… who gave you that" James asked.

"Your mother, she told me to use this" Cynder said.

Both of them walked until they found glasses, who was sitting on the sand with his laptop, making an investigation.

"And this is why kids, nerds must not come to the beach" James said. "Come on geek let's go and have some fun"

"No thanks, I don't like to go and swim" glasses said pushing his glasses.

"Why you do not like to swim?" Cynder asked.

"You know how many germs and bacteria is in the water of the ocean, I rather prefer to be here" glasses said while he typed on his laptop.

"What ever, I will go and surf" James said taking a surfboard and jumping to the water.

James started to brace to catch a wave, when he finally mounted a wave he stood over his surf board touching the water, then of some time surfing alone, Axel joined him in a surf contest, both of them where good at it so they decided to leave it on a draw, or so it was until a huge wave came, both agreed on a last challenge, the first one to fall from the wave losses, both of them mounted the wave, but while they where having fun Cynder and Susan where getting bored.

"*sigh* I can't believe they left us here" Cynder said.

"Hey Cynder I got an idea, what about if we make a sand castle" Susan said taking a bucket of water.

"Okay, so how do we start" Cynder asked joining her.

Cynder and Susan started to make a sand castle, but then robust guy approached them, Cynder noticed his presence, but she could realize why he was there.

"Hi ladies" the guy said.

"Hi" both said.

"Hey, why don't you come with me and have some real fun" the guy said.

"What kind of fun" Cynder asked raising her eye brow.

"Come with me and you will discover" the guy said taking Cinder's hand, but before he could move a surfboard landed between them and James landed beside it.

"Sorry, but she is with me" James said crossing his arms.

"I don't think so, come on babe lets go" the guy said taking Cynder by force.

"Buddy, you dare to touch her again, and I will kill you" James said stopping him.

"Oh really" the guy said, pushing Cynder away, and trying to deliver a punch to James, but he stopped it.

The guy tried to use his other arm to deliver a right cross up James jumped over him and kicked his back, then the guy kicked James but James stepped back, and turned and kicked the face of the guy, and then when James was about to deliver the final blow his fist turned into fire and punched the stomach of the guy.

"Argh, you freak, what you did" the guy said holding his stomach.

"That was just an advertisement, next time will be on the face" James said.

"James, stop it" Cynder said stepping between them.

"Don't get between this" the guy said trying to hit Cynder, but James stood between and delivered a right jab making the guy to fall in his back.

"I told you" James said.

"But how… how did you moved so fast" the guy said standing and running away.

"Wow, remember me not to make James angry" glasses said pushing his glasses with his index finger.

"James, cool off" Axel said putting his hand over James shoulder.

"Sorry, is just that I hate the guys that treat girls like their own pets" James said rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks James, I was planning to beat him, but you did it before I could move" Cynder said.

"Guys, guys, I think you must see this" glasses said interrupting their conversation. "I got reading from a nearby cave, its temperature more than three hundred degrees Fahrenheit"

"What that can't be impossible, the only thing that can survive there is" Axel started but then he realized. "A dragon" he said looking to James.

"Oh great then I should go there and investigate" James said.

-**The cave-**

James entered the cave and indeed it was very hot, he even needed to transform to manage the heat. James started to walk inside the cave and the inner he went the hotter it get, and when James got to the hottest point in the cave he saw something weird a sword on a rock.

James got near the sword and looks it clearly, it was a huge sword and the handgrip was the head of a dragon, and the blade was coming out of the mouth. James took it with both hands well claws, and pulled it and when he did it all the heat in the cave disappeared.

"That was weird and cool at the same time" James said taking the sword with him.

-**The opening of the cave-**

James came out from the cave carrying the huge sword in his back, everyone shocked at the first side except Cynder.

"I can't believe my eyes, it's the fire tongue, the sword used by ignitus." Cynder said touching the sword.

"The fire tongue" James said with confusion in his voice.

"The legend says that it was made with the fire of the core of the fire realm" Cynder said.

"Really, let me see" glasses said trying to touch the sword but it burned his hands "ouch, burns, and burns" he said running to the ocean.

"This sword is so hot that only his owner can touch it" Cynder said.

"oh come on, you are just exaggerating" James said swinging the sword, but then he swung it to hard and a slash of fire appeared and went directly to glasses luckily he ducked just in time "oops"

"Watch it, you almost cut my head off" Glasses said.

"Sorry for that Glasses" James said while his sword turned into a dagger. "But what happened"

"The fire tongue has the ability to turn into a dagger, so when you don't need it you can carry it with more ease." Cynder said.

"I see" James said looking to the dagger and returning were his mom was. It was almost time for the lunch so they returned only to find a man talking with James' mom.

"Mom, who is that guy?" James asked with annoyed.

"Oh he is Ricky, he wants to invite us to a restaurant" James' mother said.

"Mom, you know I forgot the sun block on the automobile can you bring it" James said trying to hide his anger.

"Okay, but I don't want to leave you Ricky" James' mother said.

"Don't worry Caroline, I will be okay" Ricky said.

"Okay but don't leave" Caroline said standing and leaving.

"So James, how old is you" Ricky said but he got scared when he faced James.

"Look I will say it once, leave if you don't want to perish" James said while his fist turned to fire.

"Ahhhhhhh, you… you are a freak, I'm out of here." Ricky said running away, then Caroline appeared and asked where Ricky left.

"Well, mom he said he was having more important things to do" James said.

"Oh, well, I thing I must start serving the lunch" Caroline said in a sad tone.

"James, that was very rough from your part, your mother just wanted to be with someone" Susan whispered.

"You don't understand, I will not let that a guy take advantage of my mother" James said.

"Ugh, James I sometimes don't understand you" Susan said.

James and his friends started to eat peacefully but then out of a sudden the beach started to tremble, then the ocean started to swirl creating a water vortex and from it a giant snake appeared, everyone ran out of the scene, while the trucks and vans filled the beach. It was the local news and the army. James was frightened because he wouldn't be able to fight if they where there, his secret was in danger, but the worst was about to come the snake started to attack the humans. But then a question came to James mind, how humans can now see magical creatures.

"James, come on we need to get out of here" Caroline said taking James from the arm.

"James, go with your mother, I will take care of it" Cynder said running directly to the sea while transforming and leaping to the air, but before she could get near the sea serpent, the army shot a net trapping her.

"General, we got a creature" one of the soldiers said.

"Excellent, now take it to the head quarters" the general said.

"Cynder, noooooo" James shouted, then he got free from his mother and ran directly to Cynder, but Axel and Susan stopped him.

"James, are you crazy they will take you too" Axel said.

"It doesn't matters me, Cynder is my friend, I will do whatever it takes to help her" James said running away from them, and then James felled a heat that invaded his body "ACTIVATE; BURNING PHASE"

James transformed and used his dragon feet to evade some soldiers then James used his claws to free Cynder, but just then the soldiers surrounded them. Almost immediately someone froze the soldiers, it was Axel that decided to help James.

"Axel, you came" James said.

"Maybe this is a suicide, but I will never leave a friend behind" Axel said.

"Great, now let's take care of that sea serpent" James said hopping over Cynder's back.

Cynder leaped to the air with James in his back, while Axel froze the water to walk over it. James jumped off from Cynder's back and used his dragon kick to hit the sea serpent in the head and falling to the ice that Axel created. James used the claws in his feet to walk over the ice. Then the sea serpent tried to freeze them but James jumped back while Axel created an ice shield. Then James jumped over the shield and went directly to the sea serpent, but it used his ice breathe to freeze James.

Everyone thought James was frozen, but then the ice turned red and exploded, James freed himself by using his own fire to heat the ice, and then James asked to Axel to create an ice ramp. James prepared himself to run and used the ramp to get higher and used his dragon fist to punch the serpents face, and then he called for Cynder to take him higher. Cynder took him flied high to the air and dropped James below the sea snake.

"this is your end you over growth snake" James said creating a ball of fire."PYRO…. SPHERE"

James threw a huge fire ball directly to the snake burning it, then James took the dagger while it transformed again into a sword. Then James got an idea, and asked Axel and Cynder to use their powers.

Axel used his blizzard and Cynder used her dark breathe, mean while James used his sword to absorb both of the attacks, and then dark energy, ice, and fire started to swirl around the sword. James ran directly to the snake and jumped high, and slashed the air creating a wave of dark, ice, and fire.

"Takes this, DARK FLAMING ICE SLASH" James shouted while the wave slashed the snake in half and destroyed it.

"They did it" Susan said.

"Well, it's incredible how James managed that sword in no time" Glasses said.

"Susan, Glasses, can you explain me what's happening?" Caroline asked.

"Well miss. Salazar, as you observed James is half dragon, half human" Glasses explained.

"What, but how can that be possible" Caroline asked.

"It's a mystery" Susan said.

Then James, Cynder, and Axel came running directly to them.

"*pant* *pant* guys we must get out of here, the local news are following us" James said.

"Don't worry, I will take care of it" Glasses said taking a camera. "You should get your sun glasses" Glasses said giving a pair of black glasses to everyone.

"Okay everyone, pay attention and smile" Glasses said shooting a strong light beam from the camera erasing the memory of Caroline and everyone in the beach.

"Huh, buy what happened, everything went blank for a moment" the reporter said.

"Sir, I must remember you that there is a thief on the super market" Glasses lied to the reporter.

"Really, okay team, let's go there" the reporter said jumping to his van.

"What was that geek" James asked.

"It was a memory eraser" Glasses said putting his camera away.

"That can be very handy" Cynder said.

"Ahem, I think you five owe me an explanation" Caroline said.

"I will explain it you later mom, but first lets get out of here before something else happen to us" James said taking his mother to the automobile.

**-Somewhere else-**

Inside a secret military base in a secret location, some scientist where working on computers, then the general entered the room with his hands on his back. Without any hesitation he walked directly to a big screen with the photos of James, Susan, Axel, Cynder, and Glasses.

"So, what can you tell me professor" the general said standing to the professors side.

"Well sir, we are not so sure what the kids really are, but what we know is that they are dangerous" the professor said.

"Then observe, and don't reveal them that we are spying on them" the general said.

"General should we call her" one of the soldiers suggested.

"Yes, she will be excellent for this mission" the general said. "Soon, I will discover your secret, James Salazar"

**So how was it, please leave your reviews and tell me if I need to improve in something.**

**James: well, it looks my problems have finished, but I still have many questions, how did Cynder got here, why I am a dragon, and who is that beautiful blonde girl that just came to my class, is she an enemy or a friend, but that's not the worst, out from nowhere a griffin appeared and tried to kill Cynder, what's the problem with this monsters.**

**Cynder: it's learning time with Cynder, today: sea serpent, a mythological creature that leaves, in the depths of the ocean, and they attack in rare occasions. Their abilities are the water and ice breathes. This was learning time with Cynder, 'till the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well it's time for the seventh chapter and sorry for the delay, is that I concentrated on my other stories and I totally forgot about this one. Well that's old history let' start with this new chapter I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 7: the spy**

The sun started to shine over New York, and James was sleeping in his bed while his dragon friend Cynder was lying on the floor sleeping. James was sleeping peacefully until his worst enemy attacked the alarm of his clock. James woke up looking everywhere and then turning the alarm of his clock off and looking to the hour.

"Oh nut's, I'm late again" James said rushing to his bathroom and changing to his long sleeves blue shirt and his blue pants. "Okay, I'm ready"

James brushed his teeth and then went outside to his room only to find Cynder using a white long sleeves shirt and a blue skirt, it was the girls uniform of his school. "Uh Cynder why are you dressed like that" James asked the dragoness.

"I feel so lonely here, I want to go with you to the school" Cynder replied smiling.

"I don't know, you don't now nothing about school, and you aren't enlisted in my school" James commented rubbing the back of his head.

"Do not worry, I already took care of that" Cynder said remembering how last night she sneaked to the principal's office and wrote her name on the new students list.

"Okay, but don't get away from me" James said rushing to the outside.

Both rushed to the school, but it was already too late and they wouldn't make it if they took the same route. Cynder knew that it was too late so she proposed a shortcut; she jumped over a wall while James followed her. The two jumped to the other side of the wall and ran through a forest that took them directly to the school. The guard was about to close the gates, but Cynder and James entered the school before they closed the gate.

"We… did it" James said panting unlike Cynder that was okay. "Why aren't you tired?"

"We dragons have strong lungs thanks to our ability to exhale many elements and the fact that flying with wings is exhausting too" Cynder explained smiling.

"Yeah, well I don't have that ability, because I don't fly, nor I exhale fire" James replied walking to his classroom and sitting down on his chair while Cynder sat to his side.

"Well, well, look who came to school" Axel said walking to Cynder.

"Oh hi Axel is that I feel so lonely on James' house so I decided to follow him to school" Cynder explained to his friend while Glasses appeared and pushed his glasses.

"Well, you shouldn't be near James, he have the worst grades on the entire school" Glasses said while reading a book.

"Why don't you return to read you book library rat" James said annoyed.

"Can you two stop fighting; we have a new student beside Cynder" Susan said pointing to a blond short hair girl wearing the girls uniform.

"Who is she" James and Axel asked at the same time looking to the new student.

"Rebecca Hanson, she is fourteen years old, she was transferred" Cynder said while smiling to her friends.

"You shouldn't read other students profile you know" James commented crossing his arms.

"If she was transferred that means she doesn't have a friend here" Susan commented looking to the lone girl.

"Then, I think I must present myself" James said walking to the new student.

James stood to the girl's side and extended his hand. "Hi, I'm James"

"I'm Rebecca, nice to meet you" Rebecca said with a sweet voice.

"Well, Rebecca I hope you like been here with us" James greeted the girl to his classroom.

"Hi Miss Rebecca, my name is glasses and I'm the class president and I think I should be the one that should greet you to this classroom" Glasses interrupted pushing James aside.

"Who's the geek" Rebecca asked James while Glasses froze there.

"He is geek, I mean Glasses, he think that he is the best student here" James replied grabbing glasses from the shoulder.

"Okay class sit down" the teacher ordered while he entered the classroom.

"We will talk later" James said taking Glasses to his sit.

-**Some minutes later**-

All the students got out to the recess when the bell rang, and it was pizza day, so James rushed to get the first slice of pizza before it runs out. James ran through the hallways and slid over the rail of the stairs and rushed to the cafeteria to be the first in the line. When James reached the cafeteria he stopped just in front of Rebecca. James was dumbfounded that Rebecca was in front of him, since he left everyone behind and he ran fast enough to leave a cheetah behind.

"_How did she got here so fast, I thought I was the first one to leave the classroom" James thought in awe then without any advice the rest of the students rushed and stepped over him._

"Are you okay James" Cynder asked while looking to his friend on the floor.

"Don't worry, his ego is the only thing its broke" Axel said walking to the line.

-**Some minutes of waiting later**-

James was sitting down on a chair with everyone eating pizza around him, he couldn't stand it any more, he was about to faint. Cynder was eating pizza when she saw his friend acting like a starving dog drooling and with his tongue out.

"James, are you okay" Cynder questioned while he was observing the pizza.

"I'm hungry, I still can't believe I stayed without my pizza" James said slurping the saliva.

"Uh, James it looks you stayed without your pizza, then take this one" Rebecca said giving James a slice of pizza.

"Thanks, thanks a lot" James said taking the slice and eating it with delight.

"You are welcome" Rebecca said sitting to his side.

And when James finished his pizza the bell rang so everyone returned to their classroom. For the exception of Rebecca that walked to the bathroom. The blond girl washed her hands and then took a round device with a screen in the middle.

"Agent 001, did you found them" a male voice said from the screen.

"Affirmative and they don't suspect anything" Rebecca said closing the device and walking back to her classroom.

-**Some minutes later of boring classes**-

Everyone was leaving the school and James, Axel, Cynder, Susan, and Glasses where planning to gather in Axels house, u=but before they could leave Susan remembered she forgot a a book on the class room so she returned to the class room.

Susan entered the classroom and took her notebook that was on top of her desk, but when she turned to leave she heard a voice coming from the corridor, it was Rebecca that was talking with a device.

"Yes sir, I took DNA examples" Rebecca said while walking: she was now wearing a military uniform.

"Yes sir, don't worry" Rebecca said while walking away. "I will bring them tonight"

"She is a spy" Susan whispered and then rushing to the exit and then rushing to Axels house.

-**Axel's house-**

Susan knocked the door with a fast pace, then Axels mother opened the door and let her in. Susan rushed to the leaving room and saw that everyone was sitting in the living room watching the TV and when she turned to the TV she saw a huge griffin attacking the center of the city.

"Susan, good, now we can leave" James said taking his dagger and rushing to the outside.

"Wait James I must tell you something" Susan said but they ignored her.

"It must wait, now let's go" James said running to the center of the city.

-**The center of the city-**

James and Cynder where the first ones to arrive followed by Axel and Susan, and Glasses at last. The five watched how a griffin was destroying everything in its way. So James jumped in the air and delivered a powerful fire punch to get the griffin's attention.

"Who dared to hit me" the griffin said looking around.

"It was me you stupid lion, eagle, thing" James said confused. "Sorry is that I don't know what you are"

"I'm a griffin, you stupid dragon" the griffin said landing on the ground and charging to James but he managed to jump.

"Okay, you asked for it, ACTIVATE, BURNING PHASE" James said transforming his hands and feet into claws.

James rushed to the griffin but he leaped to the air again, so James jumped over Cynder, who transformed into a dragon and followed the griffin. James tried to hit the beast with his pyro sphere but it was to fast for him, so James jumped in the air and manage to land a dragon fist, but then the griffin grabbed James with its claws and flew higher and then dropped James. James started to fall to the ground but for his luck, Cynder appeared and catch him in mid air. The two started to follow the griffin unaware that in ground Rebecca appeared with a bazooka in her shoulder.

"Rebecca, what are you doing here" Axel asked giving a step back.

"I came to hunt you" Rebecca said aiming her bazooka to them, but Axel managed to freeze the cannon of the weapon.

Rebecca threw the weapon and took a dart gun and shot Axel and Susan leaving them unconscious. "two down, missing three"

While in the air James and Cynder tried to get down the part eagle part lion beast, but it was almost impossible. James created a pyro sphere and this time he managed to hit one of the griffins wing. James, Cynder and the griffin landed on the floor unaware that Rebecca was there and shot Cynder a tranquilizer dart. James turned only to find Rebecca aiming him with her dart gun.

"Rebecca, what are you doing here" e hands

"I'm here to get my prey" Rebecca said ready to shot but James created a wall of fire and when the fire dispersed he disappeared.

Rebecca aimed everywhere looking for James, but he wasn't there, but when she turned to the griffin James took the opportunity and jumped from a nearby tree and delivered a fire kick. Rebecca felled to the ground and dropped her gun, but then stood up ready to fight James. James tried to deliver a punch, but Rebecca grabbed hi wrist and threw him to the ground and stepped over his back.

"Rebecca, are seriously going to do this" James muttered while Rebecca pressed her feet.

"I'm sorry James, but orders are orders" Rebecca said taking a needle with a sleeping drug.

"You don't have to do this, come with us" James tried to convince the girl while she tried to inject James but it was almost impossible.

"Enough of this senseless talk" the griffin pounced over Rebecca causing her to drop the needle.

The griffin was about to slice Rebecca when it received a powerful hit from behind, it was James. James rushed to the griffin and kicked it ti the air, then he jumped again kicking the griffin higher, then James appeared above the griffin and delivered a powerful dragon fist, and when the griffin hit the ground James created a huge Pyro sphere and threw it to the griffin destroying it for once.

James landed in his feet while the griffin disappeared in a black smoke. Then he walked to Rebecca and extended his hand to her.

"Thanks" Rebecca said accepting the offering. "I never thought that I will befriend a dragon"

"Yeah talking about that, I think we must leave before someone find us here" James suggested taking Cynder and Susan in his shoulder while Rebecca took Axel.

The two rushed to Axel's house before someone could discover them.

-**Some minutes later**-

Many soldiers and tanks filled the area, and everyone stopped their activities when the general arrived asking for a full report and the only thing they found was a note that said "I quit" and with a picture of a girl pulling her eyelid.

"That piece of scum" the general shouted clutching the paper. "I will get those kids, no matter if it cost my life"

**Finally I finished it, sorry for the delay is that I have been busy with some other stuff.**

**James: well, I think I got a new friend, and she knows why Cynder is here. Finally some questions will be answered. But then I got an important exam and I must study for it and for my disgrace a gargoyle attacks the city and I can't do nothing, guys it all depends on you.**

**It's learning time with Cynder, today's lesson is, griffins. The griffins are half lion, half eagle creature, and they usually attack to defend themselves or to hunt.**


End file.
